harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Quidditch Through the Ages (real)
(2018 audio edition) *Imogen Church (2018 audio edition) *Annette Badland (2018 audio edition) |publisher=Bloomsbury (British, Muggle-produced version) |release date=2001 |pages= |preceded by= |followed by= }} Quidditch Through the Ages is a book written, hand-lettered and illustrated by J. K. Rowling for the Comic Relief U.K. charity in 2001. Written under the pseudonym Kennilworthy Whisp, it is meant to be a copy of the in-universe book . On 15 March 2018, an audiobook was released, narrated by Andrew Lincoln.News: "Watch Andrew Lincoln discuss his Quidditch Through the Ages audiobook" at The premise is that the book has been released to the Muggle world to help raise money for needy causes. It features a blurb and a foreword by Albus Dumbledore, in which he stresses the only way he was able to take it from Irma Pince—Librarian of the Hogwarts Library—was to "prise her fingers individually from the spine." The first page is meant to look like a library borrowing log, which features the names of many Hogwarts Quidditch players. The name H. Granger appears near the bottom, as she took it out in , before the first broom riding lesson. The other names are O. Wood, B. Dunstan, M. Flint, C. Diggory, A. Johnson, E. Macmillan, T. Boot, S. Fawcett, K. Bundy, K. Bell, C. Warrington, J. Dorny, T. Nott, S. Capper, M. Bulstrode, F. Weasley, and H. Potter. The list of dates is problematic, since they seem to indicate that students check out the book during the summer. However, in the 2009 UK edition, these dates are changed and names are listed in the library borrowing log, in this order: R. Weasley, N. Longbottom, S. Bones, H. Granger, Padma Patil, E. Macmillan, M. Bulstrode, H. Granger (again), and Draco Malfoy.Updated library borrowing log page The copyright page features Praise for ''Quidditch Through the Ages, with commentary by wizarding celebrities Bathilda Bagshot, Brutus Scrimgeour, Gilderoy Lockhart, Ludo Bagman, Rita Skeeter and the Editor of ''Which Broomstick. Chapters #The Evolution of the Flying Broomstick #Ancient Broom Games #The Game from Queerditch Marsh #The Arrival of the Golden Snitch #Anti-Muggle Precautions #Changes in Quidditch since the Fourteenth Century ##Pitch ##Balls ###The Quaffle ###The Bludger ###The Golden Snitch ##Players ###The Keeper ###The Beaters ###The Chasers ###The Seeker ##Rules ##Fouls ##Referees #Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland #The Spread of Quidditch Worldwide #The Development of the Racing Broom #Quidditch Today Editions Quidditch_Through_the_Ages.jpg|2001 cover Quidditch_through_the_ages_2009_cover.jpg|2009 cover Quidditch through the ages Hogwarts Library cover.jpg|Hogwarts Library cover 9781408880739.jpeg|2017 UK edition, cover by Jonny Duddle dfjbs;d.jpg|2017 US edition, cover by Headcase Design quidditch_new_size_master.jpg|2019 Hebrew edition cover Behind the scenes *A discrepancy in the in-universe book is that although Harry had the book in his first year (1991-1992), there is an event listed that occurred in 1994. It is, however, possible, that the "real" edition was updated. *This book is available in the Muggle world (which would appear to be a breach to the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy even if Dumbledore writes that everything is "fictional"), for the purpose of raising money for charity. *There are seven illustrations throughout the text (labelled Fig. A to Fig. G) by Rowling, in addition to an illustration of a flying Quidditch ball at the end of the text (from the ‘Whizz Hard Books’ logo) by Polly Napper. *The American editions of and Quidditch Through the Ages were not Americanized. The publisher Arthur A. Levine stated ‘… those are exactly the same – we didn’t have time or anything… Did I change the spellings? I might have… I might not have… Because, of course, the conceit is that it’s a British school book anyway. It’s not narrated…’ A note about Comic Relief by Rowling is unique to the American edition and the text of the ‘Foreword’ has also been changed slightly to identify the charity as ‘Comic Relief U.K.’J.K. Rowling: A Bibliography 1997-2013 *The French edition contains a glossary with the translation of the originally British Quidditch terms into French "created by the Académie française des sorciers." *In 2017, Bloomsbury Publishing released a new edition of the book featuring interior illustrations by Tomislav Tomic. *On 15 March 2018, an audiobook with bonus content was released via Audible. The Audible edition is the first ever narration of the book and the bonus content, over two hours long, is content written by J.K. Rowling for regarding the 2014 Quidditch World Cup. Notes and references de:Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten de2:Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten (Buch) es:Quidditch a través de los tiempos (real) fi:Huispaus kautta aikojen (oikeaan kirjaan) fr:Le Quidditch à travers les âges (réel) it:Il Quidditch attraverso i secoli (reale) ja:クィディッチ今昔 (現実世界) no:Rumpeldunk gjennom tidene (reell) pl:Quidditch przez wieki (świat realny) pt-br:Quadribol Através dos Séculos (real) ru:Квиддич с древности до наших дней (реальная книга) sv:Quidditch genom tiderna vi:Quidditch Qua Các Thời Đại (đời thực) zh:神奇的魁地奇球 Category:Books (real-world) Category:Canon Category:Out of universe Category:Quidditch